muthsera
by Happy Mask Salesgirl
Summary: The words are simple, the writing of them unlearned. The tale they tell is without price. Chapter five at last! Please read and review? It makes me glee. :D
1. Chapter 1

_Well, you know now we've made it to Vvardenfell, since our friend Theman read through you as I slept. A lock spell after writing this should restore your peace, muthsera. Strange, isn't it? We are not used to having company around to require such measures. We arrived just yesterday, borne by a silt strider the Emperor's men provided. This is a huge place. I am still quite lost on my own._

_Theman seemed genuinely moved by our conversations, though. The glib suggestions I share more than the floor of his tiny apartment have vanished. Or perhaps it was my outrage at catching him with you that stilled them. He is obviously gone for the moment...but he did not boot me out on his way, so I do not think I frightened or angered him too deeply._

_The innuendoes were my own fault, though. The club Eight Plates was my first stop in this Balmora, masking the hunger I felt as hunger of another sort...selling a glance from beneath lidded eyes for a plate of greasy rat and a corner to sleep in, and perhaps a pocket to pick._

_But what a feast it was! Crab, and **flin**! For what I was playing at selling, the Dunmer was hardly haggling. I almost felt guilt, knowing full well I was using him as he thought to use me._

_Yes...Dunmer. He is small, and thinner than even me in my destitution. Like all Dunmer...a sharp splinter of shadow, eyes burning like the foyada. I was more than a little surprised. I expected a drunken Nord to rise to my bait, or even a Bosmer...not a very sober Dark Elf. He seems very disillusioned with his House, Telvanni...soothing it with another illusion, perhaps._

_But I will not stay much longer. My keepers cheapened me enough, without me truly cheapening myself. I should thank the Emperor, regardless of the outcome of meeting this Caius Cosades. The abduction to this place is far less a violation than the one they had in store for me back there. Whoring disguised as slavery disguised as setting an orphan to honest work. After catching me at last, after so many years...they may have simply killed me outright. Had I known parents, they surely would have._

_So much interest over the fact I am orphaned, found under the sign of The Tower. And they sneer at **ME** as being a strange outlander._

_I would pick his pockets, but by the looks of this place, he already gave me his wealth with that meal._

_Until next time, muthsera._


	2. Chapter 2

The Altmer girl had fire in her eyes that made his own seem dead cinders. Edd Theman quickened his pace through the mist-shrouded morning streets, barely noticing the chill air from the rush of blood that still darkened his sunken cheeks. She also had a lashing tongue that would be deadly if she were a mage.

He turned the next corner aimlessly, deciding on the alley, where there would be less growling Hlaalu guard dogs. He had nowhere to go, really. The excesses of the night had emptied anything useful from his coin purse, and it would take long days and perhaps long fingers to refill. But considering the rather...awkward situation she'd woke to, he felt the need to give them both more space than his hole in the wall could allow.

_Muthsera. _

He didn't really feel guilt over having rifled through her knapsack while she slept; he knew damn well she'd have done the same with his meager belongings, had she awakened first. As did she. He hadn't needed to nose through her "friend" to know he'd brought a thief home, either. It was obvious the girl was looking to steal something other than his heart the more she slipped around his admittedly slippery invitations. With several protective spells on his long throat, though, he was willing to take a risk.

She was progressively proving herself to be harmless, however. No wonder the Imperials caught her. The sharpest thing that menaced him when he was discovered were her angry words, and even those flagged to indignant silence, as though she knew she were being a hypocrite. She probably did realize. She was surprisingly well-written for a thief, though her untidy scrawl in the tattered journal made that difficult to ascertain at first. Maybe she stole books? He smiled sardonically, teeth shocking bright against his sooty flesh. She was welcome to the few he owned. Perhaps _The Real Barenziah _would awaken those other appetites she pretended to have.

He shook his head, bony fingers reflexively seeking to smooth the short red-brown ponytail at his neck. He couldn't help but dwell on the glorious treasure that was held out to him in false temptation, then withdrawn behind walls of stone and flame. Though at this point, in all realism, he couldn't truly make it worth her while. From crab and flin to kwama eggs and murky river water, both boiled to bitterness. If she was still at the apartment, he doubted she would stay long at that rate.

Still, he hoped she would. The Empire had some interest in her, and it was as much a puzzle to him as it was to her. But unlike the poor, lovely tower of rags and wicked thoughts, he knew enough of the bigger picture of Morrowind to want to know where this golden piece fit. It made a nice change of pace from fuming over the bastard duo of Gothren and Drathas.

Even the passing thought of them shadowed the lopsided smile over with the darkest scowl. He had to lie low, after that fracas, he reminded himself; wait for the chance to stick their treachery up their nether cheeks, just as they had lain in wait for him. Maybe after old Therana finally went on to the spirit world to be reunited with her mind, and before one of them could do the other in.

So, if he couldn't lie low beneath rough hempen sheets tangled around the Altmer, he may as well try to by nobly offering to escort a lost lady to her questionable business with the Imperials. A fellow rat, after all. She had no use for his body, but she would certainly find use for his mind.

The sun finally roused, angling to guide him back to the riverside at last. There were opportunities everywhere save House Telvanni this morning. You just had to be quick enough to snatch them. And he certainly wasn't called Fast Eddie for his luck with women.


	3. Chapter 3

He gave her a cordial glance as he returned to the apartment, concealing his mild surprise she was, in fact, still there.

She nodded silently, evading his eyes. She turned her own back to the table, and the knapsack that lay packed before her.

"You can search it if you wish, sera, before I go." she murmured.

He took the seat across from her without answering. The morning didn't betray her...even in the flickering torchlight of the Eight Plates she had been no goddess, or even dancer, but now, as she leaned into the table with an unrefinement that would shame her arrogant peers, there was a certain weary unawareness that accented what graces she did have. The natural glow of her kind, for one. The sun streaming through the tiny window met and melted into her. That gold was something he would admit he was a fool for, though no respectable Altmer would entertain the attentions of a Dunmer however much flattery was given to them. Not even the disrespectable ones, now, he noted with an inward wry smile. Her careworn face was long and fine-boned as any High Elf's, unremarkable save for the impoverishment that sharpened it, carved the hardships of her diary into her very skin. Even beneath the heavy folds of her robes, he'd seen hunger had whittled away womanly curves to jutting angles that were nearly as bony as his own skinny hide. There were a couple differences that made all the difference in the world to a man, of course, and he was never picky about those. His cheeks darkened anew to recall that appraisal, and he lifted his eyes to hers, only to find she was still staring a hole into her pack. Her eyes, he did find beautiful by any standard. Large and languid, but with a glint truer than any drake old Septim could mint.

"Leaving already? Was it something I said?" he replied at last, gripping the sack away if only to draw her attention from it.

It worked. She met his eyes at last, though the gleam in them was guarded.

"I think we both know now what the other truly wanted, sera. And that neither of us had what we hoped to gain."

She flushed as she spoke, set to studying the worn tabletop instead. She did not make a habit of speaking frankly with those she intended to rob, especially one that seemed set on treating her kindly in spite of it. It was almost like making pleasantries with a priest as she slid her hand into the collection basket, though Theman was hardly a servant of the Nine, or whatever they worshipped in Morrowind. 

"True." he agreed. "But there's always something new."

She looked up, arching a brow in bewilderment. Yes, indeed, she knew that. But what else from her? 

"Your Muthsera." he explained. "I do apologize again for prying, milady. But it saw told me things I can't ignore, as a gentleman."

"You are a gentleman, sera?" she couldn't help it; perhaps it was the imperious Altmer blood she rarely acknowledged poisoning her tongue.

"You are a lady, milady?" he countered, though his voice had lowered to a teasing husk.

She sighed, feeling the corners of her mouth creep upward in spite of herself. "A parry I cannot dodge." 

"I told you they call me Fast Eddie." he leaned back, pushing the pack to her again. "I'm sure you can tell it isn't because of my skill with the fairer sex."

"I would have done that with any who took me home, sera...but, yes."

Sharp as a surgeon, cutting to heal. He chuckled softly. "Yet you did follow me home, my shining golden. You are out of your element here...and setting your sights lower than you normally would, perhaps. I don't belittle your profession, milady. Balmora has some of the finest thieves in Morrowind, if you know where to find them, and I call several friend. It is clear you are clever enough to be among them."

She held her tongue, her expression only bidding him to continue.

"You're going to see Caius Cosades, the Imperial. Old Skooma-Head, as he's called here. Yet they will not tell you why, save to be a rather expensive errand-girl."

"I have wondered." She would admit that much openly. "I dare not open the package, the knots are a seal in their own way. But I am to 'serve him as I would serve the Emperor himself.'"

"At least you needn't fear the same interest in you as I had. An addict's only desire is their moon-sugar."

He'd offered that as an attempt at comfort, but she shifted, burnished cheeks glowing brighter. "I've accepted the fact I...misunderstood, milady." he added. "I don't play games I already know I will lose. Though, I hope you will forgive me if I just admire every now and again."

She shook her head. "Only if you will forgive my boldness when I say you must be desperate, sera."

"We Dunmer men are nowhere near as...prolific as our women, and we do get lonely from time to time. Particularly a Telvanni. However, I'd admire even if I were a lord with an army of concubines."

The compliment was more honey; sweet and insubstantial and thick enough to stick in the throat. "What do you propose to do about this Cosades, then? A bodyguard? Do you covet the view at perhaps the cost of your life?" 

"Of course not. You are lovely, shining golden, but with the stare of the dead the view would do me no good. I can help protect you with a few spells, a few scrolls, without needing to be there myself. I can even direct you to his apartment. The nosy old fetcher's been carried home more times than I can count."

Things she could purchase at a shop, had she the gold. She relaxed slightly. He was a wizard, and if his boasts were half-true, a potent one. He was not spending anything more on her than time.

"I will not lie to you." he continued, smiling faintly at her hesitation. "Traditionally, the Telvanni and the Imperials hate each other. It may help me, to help you. But I want to, nonetheless. You're getting bent over the barrel, same as I am. If I can't save us both...I will at least take satisfaction in seeing you are treated properly."

She startled. It was almost comforting to hear other motives confessed. Although they also involved using her in some fashion once again...he allowed for himself to be used, as well. It was more than what the Empire alone offered.

She nodded slowly at last. "My thanks, sera."

He grinned back. "My thanks, milady."


	4. Chapter 4

_Theman's spells and scrolls, though they would certainly have been effective, were not needed, after all. "Skooma-head" is an understatement. I've not seen the like outside the foulest gutters, muthsera. The reek of it as I entered his apartment nearly addicted me. I wondered how much he surely was paying off the local patrol; I never expected to find out, much less the answer._

_He is a Master in the Blades, the Emperor's force of spies. "Nosy fetcher", indeed. But what Emperor entrusts such a job to such a man?_

_The same that wishes a lowly untrained thief to join in the spying, I suppose. The mysterious package proved to be instruction to conscript me into their ranks. He asked me if I was ready to follow his orders, as though I had a choice._

_So, look at me, muthsera. I am a Novice in Septim's own elite._

_It feels even more false than the games Theman and I first played at the Eight Plates.  
_  
"Don't believe anything she tells you about me." Edd jibed from across the room, not looking up from his own careful writing on another scroll.

He missed the rare slight smile she gave. "As you wish, sera."

She missed the habitual broad grin he returned. "Unless it's good."

_Cosades offered me training, his cot...though as Theman assured, not in the vulgar sense...or orders. Training...I bit back my disbelief at recruiting spies, THEN training them. I asked my orders instead, dreading the response. He had none. He gave me 200 drakes...200, muthsera...! and told me to blend in. Were I still a girl shivering with fear in the orphanage, that gold would have bought my undying loyalty. Now, I only tried to calculate how far from the Blades it could take me._

_He advised I educate myself in the politics at work here. I already planned to, since Theman's confession. He bade me take my time, but the unspoken expectation I return eventually was there._

_He then surprised me by telling me my new "admirer" was a great source of intelligence on House Telvanni. A wizard who had "gone Imperial" by joining the Mage's Guild, something that his House apparently deeply disapproves of. He cautioned me Edd Theman was colorful and unreliable, though, so if I continued to share his bed, under no circumstances was I to share my thoughts. _

_"Nosy fetcher", indeed.  
_  
_Telvanni, Hlaalu, the Imperials, the Mages, the Fighters, the Thieves, the Cammona Tong. And those are only the factions here in Balmora that I can recall as I write. And, of course, the one-man faction, "Fast Eddie" Theman._

_So many ambitions from so many directions, it aches my simple mind to contemplate. I kept away from tiresome streetfights by keeping distant from all save my targets' purses; now, there is no escape. The Emperor freed me from prison, only to lay infinitely more fiendish chains on me_.

_And still, I do not know why.  
_  
_Theman seems to thrive on the intrigue. I do not know if he understands it any more than I do, from what little I told him. But he certainly has a mind for playing angles, like the oiliest hucksters back in the slums of Cyrodil. He denied none of what Cosades said, dismissing it as a "necessary evil", and seemed quite pleased to say he was "unreliable" because much of the "intelligence" they were fed was fabricated to fit the need of the moment. Imperials were easy to trick, he laughed, because they believe the world revolves around them._

_Don't worry about any the Blades, Edd Theman, or anyone else, he said then. What do you want?_

_Freedom, I readily answered._

_There is no real freedom for the living, he replied, bravado suddenly gone from his voice. Dunmer and Altmer do not share many ideologies, but I could not argue him that one._

_A simple life, then. It was another dream I knew I had lost the moment the shackles were locked on me in Cyrodil. Truth would be nice, too, but that is another thing the living do not have._

_He suggested I take what simplicity I could by first manipulating the Imperials as they manipulate me. Instead of running, embracing. There was clearly something about me they wanted; exemplify myself, discover it, and then name my price, rather than become a fugitive once more and allow them to name a price on my head. He would help. He would make the execution simple as he could, whenever he could. His mind, his magicka were at my disposal. Make your own truth, he said. His eyes burned as he spoke._

_And again, I do not know why. Not entirely. He asked two things in return: first, ocassional insight if I were ever ordered against his rivals, Drathas and Gothren, provided I felt safe in confiding it; his "great source of intelligence" on Telvanni ended when he was cast out. He swore on his ancestors' peace he would make certain I was never discovered as an informant, and shrewdly noted that if he merely planned to sell me out at some point to regain his stature, he'd ask for much more than that. Secondly...to find reason to smile. I cannot believe he still thinks I would buy the claim my shabby teeth are among the few things he has left to believe in. No wonder there was no one keeping his company before I pretended to._

_I cannot imagine what truth of his own he is forging. _

_But..._

_Perhaps it is because he does not carry the same sour element of compulsion as Cosades does; mostly, it is because I know I could be killed no matter what I do, and Theman's plan has the biggest return for the gamble. I accept his charity, or whatever it is, and his company, which is painfully obvious._

_At the least, he will learn how mercenary I can be without his teaching. _

_Tonight, I spent half the gold returning the favor of a feast to him. Tomorrow, I spend the other half preparing to be Cosades' finest puppet._

_Good night, muthsera. If Theman is the one who wakes you next, ask him why you should not believe.  
_  
_  
_


	5. Chapter 5

The Altmer girl flatly refused to associate with any other guild or faction despite Eddie's smoothest advice, or address him as anything but "sera" or his family name. She would, however, take his counsel on matters of blending in, as he was uncanny in ingratiating himself.

"My case in point." she muttered as they arrived at the broken steps of the South Wall Cornerclub.

The Dunmer replied with what he likely thought was a disarming smile, swinging the worn door open with a flourish. He didn't care what she thought the expression to be; it still mined that flash of gold from her eyes.

Many heads turned as they descended the steps into the dim social room; some nodded in greeting to Theman, others turned back to their mugs in open contempt. He beamed at them all.

The bard at the corner of the room opposite the stairs seemed to just be finishing up his performance. An Argonian - one would see many of them in this part of Vvardenfell.

"...And the rain of Mournhold did sever soar, but the legend shall endure forevermore..."

The sibilant melody seemed to have a calming effect on most in the social room, but a purse full of coin, tossed to the Argonian's clawfeet, ended it prematurely.

"Next time pick something more suited to that voice o' yers... don't waste it on THAT rubbish." a voice drifted from the bar as the bard scooped the sack up eagerly, song forgotten.

A rich, rumbling purr followed the sour statement. "And gold is best wasted on friends, yes?"

Sugar-Lips Habasi wrinkled her nosepad in amusement as she lapped from her mug, regarding the Imperial next to her beneath lidded, black-rimmed eyes. Her long tail swatted playfully at his back.  
**  
**Said Imperial sipped at his own tankard, ignoring the tender lashing. "Nothing wrong with recognizing talent, boss." he replied, leaning forward to rest his cheek against his hand, looking to her casually.

"Pad seem more skillful in denying it, Habasi think."

Another whip of the tail was stopped with a quick hand. Pad kissed the squirming tip with a smirk. "Pad is just more skilled in other things, boss."  
**  
**Eddie cleared his throat politely as he approached.

"Habasi. Pad."

Habasi looked up with the delighted mewling of a kitten given a bowl of milk, shaking her tail free as she stood. "Habasi's friend Eddie."

The Altmer girl could not help but stare. She had seen very few Khajiit from the streets she haunted in Cyrodil, and all she'd seen had worn the sinister jewelry of slaves and a hollow face. This one...she marvelled. The Khajiit sat straight and proud as though she'd never known shackles, candlelight gleaming on her glossy brindled fur. She was freedom, and she was beautiful.

The Imperial companion looked the same as all Imperials did to her; tan, darkhaired, placid faces hiding any number of motivations. Not wishing to gawk overlong at either, and least of all Eddie, she focused instead on the floor.

Pad glanced briefly to the Dark Elf as Sugar-Lips nuzzled her greetings, then back to his drink. Ah, yes, Edd Theman. Habasi had some sort of interest in the former Telvanni wizard, an interest he had not figured out yet and still did not like.

Another swallow, another glance, and he found the Dunmer's companion was far easier on his eyes. One of the more beautiful creatures he had laid eyes upon in this squalor, despite her clearly deprived state. The cause of her condition was obvious in the half-hidden bruises that darkened her wrists, cruel bracelets of old blood. The shadow of shackles.

A Telvanni wizard and an Altmer prisoner...quite an interesting pair. He returned to his cup again. Even though the wizard had somehow gained Habasi's trust, the Imperial could not help but be...curious at this arrangement.

The Suthay-raht inhaled deeply in an inspection of her own, and smiled a razor smile over what her whiskers sifted from the breath, her long tail performing an odd twist. "Fast Eddie has special friend, yes?"

"A friend." the Dunmer preempted the Altmer's protest. "But special to Eddie in her way."

Curious indeed, Pad thought. He had seen Fast Eddie put his moves on before, but the result always seemed to be shame for the poor Dunmer. This lady, apparently, also was uninterested in him, yet she stayed with him. A very curious thing indeed.

Ironically, the cat seemed not curious at all. Habasi dipped her head with a rumble, regarding the tall girl with approval . "Friend of Eddie is friend of Habasi."

Theman nodded, and hurried himself to be a bit faster before the shining golden's indignation ruined the fine first impression. "Habasi knows how Eddie sometimes borrows things for the Guild, or himself? The pretty gold that your eyes shame?" he reached out to brush along the hoops that lined one furred ear.

The ear flickered away and the Khajiit purred low, butting her broad brow into his open palm. "Habasi not forget, Fast Eddie. Fast Eddie good to the Thieves."

"And Eddie's friend is good to Eddie. Eddie's friend has come to ask if she can borrow things too."

"Altmer wish to be thief?" The Khajiit hissed as her amber eyes slid up the length of the girl apprasingly. 

"I am a thief." she replied readily. 

"If Altmer is thief in Balmora, Altmer must be with Guild. Guild cannot allow otherwise."

"I do not intend to remain a thief." It was mostly true. Her intrusions had a more official title now. "I only need a start here. Would you allow me that?"

The Suthay-raht sniffed the air again, tail dancing another dance. "Habasi make special exception for Fast Eddie...Fast Eddie bring gifts to Guild and Habasi, but Eddie no thief." she purred.

The girl didn't miss the clever phrasing. "I would like to do the same...except it will only be one time. I will be a thief no longer."

Pad drummed his fingers against the side of his face slowly. "So long as she's not meaning to be any sort of direct competition..." he leaned toward Habasi, "...don't see how it could hurt any, boss. We're not exactly Dark Brotherhood material."  
**  
**The long tail lashed his back again, but the Khajiit purred assent, bowing her head demurely. "Habasi allow this one time. For Eddie's special friend."

The Altmer had to bite her tongue, grateful though she was that this meeting was going better than she'd imagined. "My thanks. If there is a certain gift that would please you best, I will try to find it for you."

Theman looked on with the glow of an old master fussing proudly over an apprentice of promise. "So, will you sell her a set of lockpicks?"

The Khajiit did indeed, after some gentle bargaining, but shrewdly only sold her the cheapest sort, pointing out there would be no need for a durable set. Though she did grant a slight discount for her friend Eddie.

Pad smiled slyly as the Altmer concealed the picks in the worn length of her robe. "Well met, sera. Drink?"

"Yes, drink." Habasi rumbled. "For old friend and new."

"Which brings to mind one thing you might do." Pad began, swiveling about on the stool to look up to the Altmer. "I've found it polite to toast new friends with only the finest brandy, a soothing combination of Cloudrest's spices, Balmora's liquor, and Woodhearth's robust texture. Truly a drink for all mer. Unfortunately, our stock has just run out, and since this brandy is so rare, it would cost quite a pretty drake to purchase. No one in this sty would carry it, at any rate." He leaned back against the bar, still smiling, "...however, there IS someone in town who has at least one bottle..."  
Within, the Altmer girl relaxed, though without her careful mask of neutrality remained. For all the outrageous treasures she was certain she'd receive in answer to her polite offer, the Imperial was talking about liquor. Brandy so expensive as to be rendered undrinkable, stored in dust for show and stature.

Pad glanced to his boss, fully expecting another tailswat.

Habasi bared her teeth in an amazingly wide needle grin, and she rubbed her furred cheek to the Imperial's instead. "Yes...would Altmer honor new friends with such a drink?"

The girl nodded readily. "Just tell me where it would be."


End file.
